Noah's Ark/Credits
Directors *Mike Nawrocki Producers *Chris Wall Screenplay *Len Uhley *Cory Edwards Writers *Tab Murphy *Mike Nawrocki Song Writing *Drew Fornarola *Marshall Pailet *Jimmy Hammer *Dave Kinnoin Music *Kurt Heinecke Voices *Wayne Brady as Shem *Tress MacNeille as Naamah (Madame Blueberry), Dot (Petunia Rhubarb) and Laura Carrot *Marin Miller as Nell *Mike Nawrocki as Ham (Larry the Cucumber) and Jean-Claude Pea *Jaci Velasquez as Sadie *Phil Vischer as Noah (Pa Grape), Japheth (Bob the Tomato), Phillipe Pea and Silly Song Announcer Production Coordinators *Jason Zito *Rose Silurik *Jaron Wong *Michelle Cheong Production Assistant *Chris Hewitt *Braidie Adamson Art Development *Honore Gauthier Concept Art *Marc Camelbeke *Elena Ceballos *Olivia Ceballos *Adam Dix *Ron Eddy *Brian Gall *Leighton Hickman *Cedric Hohnstadt *Perry Maple *Pat Marconett *Danielle Powers *Eva Yu Storyboards *Cinzia Angelini *Tod Carter *Andy Gaskill *TJ House *Dave Lux *Aimee Marsh *Tom Owens *Toniko Pantoja *Eric Ramsey *Woody Woodman *Ray Xu *Michael Yates Storyboard Revisionist *Jessica Grembowski Title Designs *Ron Eddy Editing *Brent McCorkle *Mark Keefer *John Wall *Jason Zito Dialog Recording Facilities *Paragon Studios *Gap Digital Character Dialog Recording *Sarah Vorhees *Erik Kaufmann *Glen West *Tighe Sheldon *Tami Treadwell *Wade Barnett *Carlos Sotolongo Recording Assistant *Richard Swor Facility Manager *Tanja Crouch Business Affairs *Gia Russo Technical Support *Paul Rinkes Production Services Provided by *Huhu Studios Head of Production *Bill Boyce CG Supervisor *Bill Boyce Line Producers *David Townsend *Freya Guo *Tina Zhang Production Editors *Braidie Adamson *Michelle Cheong Layout and Dressing *T. Jason Flinn *Markus Kristensen *Rafael Malthus *Ranju Raveendran Animation *Kirby Atkins *Jonathan Carey *Eric Farmer *T. Jason Flinn *Pleteau Gao *Guenever Goik *Connie Holland *Markus Kristensen *Bisi Li *Peter Liu *Snowya Liu *Rafael Malthus *James McGinlay *Danny Menendez *Phillip Nedd *Ranju Raveendran *Sushil Sharma *Jade Shao *Adam Shaw *Aimee Spice *Samuel Wilkes *Elva Xu Rigging *Nathan Chisholm *Aimee Spice *Tom Provan Modeling *Jonathan Carey *T. Jason Flinn *Kadin Godinet *Daiwei Li *Rafael Malthus *Chris Omundsen *Ranju Raveendran *Adam Shaw *Aimee Spice *Samuel Wilkes Shading *Leila Malthus *Cheyana Wilkinson *Jo-Ellen Bowen *Tahlia Garnier *Daiwei Li *Daniel Garnier Effects *Chris Omundsen Lighting *Jo-Ellen Bowen *Tahlia Garnier *Leila Malthus *Cheyana Wilkinson Compositing *Mark Bowen *Jeremy Wanhill *Leila Malthus *Zinzan Xu Shots *Daniel Garnier *Cheyana Wilkinson *Jo-Ellen Bowen *Leila Malthus *Tahlia Garnier *Jonathan Carey *Markus Kristensen *Rafael Malthus *Ranju Raveendran Technical Development *Bill Boyce *Daniel Garnier *Jason Brown *Jeremy Wanhill *Nathan Chisholm CEO *Trevor Yaxley Chief Financial Officer *Henry Wong Accountant *Hock Eng Lee Administrator *Jenny Pan Online Editor *Chris Wall Post Production Visual Effects *David Watson Storybook Animation *Oed Ronne Sound Editor *Adam Frick Foley Artist *Sarah Fink Audio Engineering *Sam Maul Re-Recording Mixer *Adam Frick Caption/Subtitle Services by *Caption and Subtitle Services Instruments *Dennis Dearing *Tony Morra Vocals *Stephanie Hall Wedan Songs "VeggieTales Theme Song" Words and Music by Mike Nawrocki, Lisa Vischer and Kurt Heinecke ©2009 Big Idea Entertainment, LLC. "Come in Twos" "I've Got Plans" "Trust Song" "Welcome You Aboard" "Welcome You Aboard Reprise" "No More Rain" "I Had Plans" "Dove Song" "God's Got Plans" All Words and Music Written by Drew Fornarola and Marshall Pailet ©2014 Bob and Larry Publishing "Fantasy Overture" from Romeo and Juliet by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky "My Golden Egg" Script by Len Uhley Words and Music by Jimmy Hammer and Dave Kinnoin ©2014 Bob and Larry Publishing "What Have We Learned" Words and Music by Phil Vischer and Lisa Vischer ©1993 Bob and Larry Publishing Executive in Charge of Production *Leslie Ferrell Executive in Charge of Development *Brian E.S. Jones Special Thanks *Chris Kuser Copyright ©2015 Big Idea Entertainment, LLC. All Rights Reserved. Category:Research